


Relax

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Not So Final Fantasies [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It's been a long day and you just wanted to relax





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned that I am terrible at coming up with plot ideas? Well now you know. Anyways, I still had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy

You had enough of today. You had already decided that long before you had gotten home. It was a tough day at work for you and you were counting the minutes until knock off time. Nothing made you feel happier when it finally reached the end of the day and you were practically flying out the door, waving your colleagues goodbye. You were eager to go home to have a shower and then jump straight into bed. You were even considering skipping the shower, you were just that tired. You could feel it in your bones. 

When you entered your house you let out a long sigh, your shoulders slumping as you leaned back against the door. It felt like a weight had suddenly been lifted off of you and you were relieved. You took a moment to gather yourself, finding the energy to move away from the front door. You turned to your light switch and flicked it on, watching the globe flicker to life. You kicked your shoes off and threw your house keys on the bench. Just as you were starting to take your blouse off, you noticed something out of the corner of your eye.

You weren't sure how you missed the man clad in red sitting in your favourite chair but he still gave you a fright when you spotted him. You almost screamed the house down but the sound came out as a sharp hiss as you pinched the bridge of your nose. You berated yourself for not seeing him in the dark. Honestly, he stuck out like a sore thumb how the hell could you miss him? You were really tired.

"What were you doing brooding in the dark, Vincent?" you asked.

The raven haired man turned his head towards you, tilting it slightly as he regarded you.

"I wasn't brooding" came his soft reply.

You scoffed, biting back the bark of laughter.

"Right."

Why else would he be sitting in the dark if he wasn't brooding? He liked to do that a lot. Just simply stare into the distance like his mind had completely wandered somewhere else. It was a regular occurrence and you had gotten used to it by now. You gave him a quick once over and noted he hadn't changed much since your last encounter, still wearing the same red and black attire. He still had his golden metal glove attached to his left arm, the tips of the claws glinting wickedly in the light. His bangs were swept off his brow by the red bandana around his forehead and he still wore his thick red coat. Perhaps the ends of it were a little more frayed than you remembered. You tried to think of the last time he stopped by and visited you. A frown tugged at your lips. How did he get into your house? You were sure you locked the front door before you left. 

"How did you get in?" you inquired. 

He lifted his hand out of his jacket, a silver trinket dangling from his finger. You squinted to get a better look at it. Upon further inspection you recognised it as a key hanging from a simple silver chain.

"House keys" he replied. 

Your gaze flicked from his face to the keys before your eyes travelled back to his face again.

"I don't remember giving you those" you stated.

He tucked the keys back into his pocket before reclining further into the chair.

"You insisted I have them."

Your eyes narrowed as you thought about it. You don't remember it but it must have occurred. You were too tired to think that far back.

"It sounds like something I'd do but I'm still suspicious."

He held a blank expression on his face and with an annoyed sigh you rubbed your temples.

"It's been a long day" you informed.

Vincent hummed in response, his eyes flicking over your form. He noticed the way you slouched and your slightly askew hair. Even from this distance he noticed the dark circles under your eyes. You looked tired and overdue for some well-earned rest. A thought tickled the back of his mind as he continued to stare at you. He quirked a thin dark brow, his hand gesturing to your attire.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

You only just remembered you were halfway getting undressed when you had noticed him. The top few buttons of your shirt were already undone, exposing the black lace bra you wore underneath. You took a few seconds to think over what he was proposing and without a second thought you decided fuck it.

"Yes I do" you replied.

Vincent's lips twitched into an amused smirk, his eyes twinkling.

"Just tell me where."

"Bedroom. Now."

He didn't have to be told twice. He stood from the chair and with a few easy strides he reached for you, dragging you off towards your room. You eagerly followed him, trotting behind him to keep up. The door to the room shut with a soft click and you barely had time to brace yourself before he was on you. His head was buried in the crook of your neck, his hands curling around your hips to keep you steady. Your fingers clutched onto the front of his jacket as you felt his warmth breath tickling your skin, making your body shiver with delight. You may have been tired but Vincent had a way of damn near setting your blood on fire. His caresses were gentle and he always handles you like you were made of porcelain, no matter how many times you reassured him you wouldn't break under him. You knew there was a reason for his soft touches but you never dug deep enough. You knew in time he would tell you.

His nose brushed against your neck as he inhaled deeply, the smell of your perfume tickling his nose. His lips kissed your neck, wisps of his black hair tickling your exposed skin. You giggled softly as they brushed against you, making you sweep his bangs back behind his ears. You caught his piercing red orbs staring at you, warmth pooling in their depths as he watched you. You gently cupped his cheeks and brought his face up so you could kiss him properly. His lips were soft to touch and you couldn't help but melt into the kiss, brushing your lips firmly against his. He kissed you back with just as much passion, his hold on your hips slowly getting tighter. You parted from the kiss as he trailed his mouth lower, returning to the delicate flesh of your neck. You tilted your head back, allowing him to have better access to your skin. He could feel your pulse flutter beneath his lips as he pressed kisses to your throat, his tongue darting out to tease the skin. You moaned softly, your hands gripping his sturdy shoulders to ground yourself to reality. You could already feel warmth pool into the base of your stomach, arousal sparking in your core. You didn't realise just how much you needed this. You needed him here to hold you and love you in the way that only he knew. You craved his touch and you hadn't realised until now just how starved you had been. 

You gasped as you felt his sharp teeth nip at your throat, your fingers digging into his shoulders as your knees felt weak. He gently bit the supple flesh, teeth and tongue working red marks into your skin that would no doubt show in the morning. You felt his clawed hand move under your shirt, the nails lightly raking your skin as his fingers trailed up your back. The cold metal made you shiver, your arms prickling with goose bumps. With a flick of his wrist he snapped your bra open, causing you to jump in his grasp. He chuckled as he removed his lips, finding your reaction to be amusing. You puffed your cheeks, your face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"It's not funny" you grumbled.

Vincent smiled softly. "No. I just find your reactions to be quite cute."

You pouted. It wasn't your fault the sudden snap had scared the crap out of you. You just hoped he didn't rip anything. His hand trailed to the front and started to unbutton your shirt, throwing it to the side along with your bra. His lips skimmed the shell of your ear, his teeth nipping just below your earlobe.

"Lay down" he whispered.

He coaxed you to walk backwards and without a word you lay down on your bed, flopping down on to the mattress. You propped yourself up on your elbows, wriggling your eyebrows at him.

"Well?"

He leaned down over you, matching your smirk with one of his own as his lips descended on your chest. You let out a breathy moan as you felt his lips wrap around a pink tip. His tongue swirled around the hard bud, coaxing more lewd sounds to tumble from your lips. You arched your back into his touch as he suckled on your breast, the heat going straight between your legs. His teeth rubbed against the stiff peak and your head rolled back as your mouth came ajar. He let go of your chest with a lewd pop before moving to the other breast, lavishing it with attention.

After another moment of squirming underneath him he moved on, trailing his lips down your ribs and past your stomach. He kneeled down on the floor, his heavy boots clunking against the wooden floorboards. He pinched the glove on his right hand with his teeth, pulling the leather off in one swift motion. He wrapped his hand around your ankle and pulled you down the bed closer to him. Your face flushed from the sight of his head between your legs. He made quick work of your pants and underwear, taking them off with one hard pull. You were now naked underneath him, the chill of the room brushing against your naked skin and making you shiver. 

Your breath hitched as his lips touched the skin of your thighs, making you squirm. Vincent smiled against your skin before he threw your legs over his shoulders. You gasped from the action, your lower half completely exposed to him. He pat your thigh, rubbing soothing circles into your skin.

"Just relax" he said. "Let me take care of you."

You took his advice and tried to let yourself relax. It was hard to do that with his face so dangerously close to where you needed him the most. You whimpered as you felt his warm breath fan across your wet lips, making your body tingle with anticipation. Astrals, how long was he going to make you wait? Apparently not that much longer.

You let out a moan when you felt his tongue take a languid lick up your slit. His tongue poked and flicked against your clit, sending sparks of pleasure to shoot up your spine. Your eyes fluttered as you lost yourself in the feeling, enjoying how his sinful mouth felt against you.

You threaded your fingers through his silky locks, pushing his mouth closer to feel more. His claws dug into the mattress beneath you, his tongue lavishing your bundle of nerves with attention. The feeling made your toes curl from the rapture, the coil in your stomach becoming tighter with each swish of his skilled tongue.

His fingers dipped into your soaked entrance, teasing your lips before slipping inside. You crooned as two slender digits sank inside you with little resistance. You bucked your hips into his face, moaning his name as the knot in your stomach grew tighter. He crooked his fingers inside you, rubbing against your sweet spot and making you see stars. Your nails dug into the back of his scalp and he moaned against you, the vibrations shooting straight into your core and pushing you dangerously close to the edge. His mouth closed around your sensitive bundle of nerves, his teeth lightly scraping against it as his fingers pumped inside of you. It was all you needed to tip you off the edge and into euphoria.

You chanted his name as your body trembled beneath him, your walls squeezing his fingers as you shuddered with ecstasy. A groan rumbled in his chest as your slick juices flooded his mouth, his tongue working diligently to clean you up. Your body was still twitching in the aftermath of your orgasm, your body feeling warm and your tense muscles relaxed. It certainly made you feel better. Vincent crawled up your body, placing a gentle kiss on your chin.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much better" you murmured.

You wrapped your legs around his hips and suddenly flipped your positions, rolling on top of him. Vincent stared up at you in mild surprise and that in itself was a feat. But it wasn't the reason why you were up here. You smirked.

"And now, it's your turn to relax."

You could tell by the bulge in his pants that your work was far from over just yet.


End file.
